I missed you
by Calypso Mikaelson
Summary: Destiel OS 8x07 Was passiert, wenn Dean und Cas sich zum 1. mal nach dem Fegefeuer wieder sehen?


I've missed you

Dean saß auf dem Motelbett mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoß. Die Winchester waren gerade wegen einem normalen Fall in der Gegend. Sam schlief bereits in dem Bett neben ihm. Dean ging noch einmal die Beweise durch und fand ein paar vermisste Personen, ein Kind, welches bei einenm unerklärlichen Sturm veschwand, sowie einige Erwachsene. In der Kleinstadt gewitterte es und der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Als ein weiterer Blitz das Zimmer erhellte sah Dean vom Laptop auf und entdeckte die Gestalt die direkt vor seinem Fenster stand. Castiel.

Dean schaute ihn ungläubig und überrascht an und glaubte es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, denn als das Zimmer wieder dunkel wurde war auch er verschwunden. Dean hatte ihn zwar nur kurz gesehen, hatte jedoch sehr wohl erkannt, dass Cas noch immer so aussah wie im Fegefeuer. Die vor Dreck starrende, ehemals weiße Psychatriekledung, darüber der dreckige Trenchcoat und der Bart.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Dean ihn sah, neulich sah er ihn auf einer einsamen Landstraße. Cas lief damals am Waldrand, aber als Dean anhielt war er verschwundne, so wie dieses Mal.

Dean stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Fenster, doch der Engel war verschwunden.

Sam rührte sich in seinem Bett und fragte Dean? Was ist denn los, alles okay? Sam setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Dean hatte bisher noch nicht geantwortet, sondern nur weiter ungläubig aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Ich weiß nicht...ich hab was gesehen.

Ähm...was hast du gesehen?, fragte Sam leicht beunruhigt. Nachdem sein Bruder aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt ist war er nicht mehr der selbe. Nun befürchtet er, dass das auch beim Fegefeuer nicht anders sein wird, da Dean ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hat.

Dean versuchte es in Worte zu fassen und sagte schließlich Cas. Sam ging nun zu seinem großen Bruder ans Fenster und hakte noch einmal nach Cas?, er wusster, dass dieser es nicht aus dem Fegefeuer geschafft hatte. Sam schob sich die langen Haare aus der Stirn Wo? Dean nickte in Richtung des Fensters und sagte Da draußen.

Es gab einen Grund warum er Sammy nicht erzählt hat was wirklich in dem Jahr geschah, warum Cas nicht auch zurück war. Als das Portal sich damals zu schließen begann hielt er seinen Engel noch fester und er würde ihn niemals loslassen. Doch dann schlug Cas einfach seine Hand weg und schenkte Dean einen letzten schmerzvollen Blick. Dann schloss sich das Portal und er stand in einem Wald. Allein. Wie damals in der Hölle wo er 30 Jahre lang einem Angebot widerstanden hat, welches seine Schmerzen beendet hätte. 10 Jahre in denen er in der Dunkelheit verloren war, er sein Ziel verloren hatte, bis sein Engel kam und alles verändert hat und ihn aus der Dunkelheit geführt hat. Der gleiche Engel, der ihn im Fegefeuer wieder verlassen hat.

Sam schenkte Dean einen verwirrten Seitenblick. Und, und, und vorher auf der Straße. Ich glaub er ist hier. , versuchte Dean sich zu erklären. Nach einer kleinen Pause in der Sam versuchte aus seinem Bruder schlau zu werden sprach er weiter Das...ist unmöglich ich meine du hast selbst gesagt, dass...nur du allein fliehen konntest. Dean schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch Ja und ich hab so sehr versucht uns da alle rauszuholen. Der ältere Winchester wandte sich nun endlich vom Fenster ab. Auf dem Motelparkplatz graute schon der Morgen. Das weiß ich Dean.

Dean seufzte schmerzvoll Ich hätte ihn da rausziehen können. ...Ich versteh nicht warum er sich nicht mehr angestrengt hat.

Dean., Sam ging auf seinen Bruder zu Du hast getan was du konntest.

Ja, aber wieso fühl ich mich dann so mies?

Weil du überlebt hast, Sam seufzte und versuchte es seinem Bruder zu erklären Wenn du nichts dagegen tust, dann wirst du weiter leiden. Du musst es hinter dir lassen. Sam klopfte seinem großen Bruder auf die Schulter und ging in das kleine Bad ihres Zimmers.

Dean kann nie aufhören darüber nachzudenken wie Cas sich verabschiedet hatte. Er wollte lebewohl sagen, für den Fall, dass er nicht durch das Portal könne. Inzwischen fragte sich Dean ob er damals schon vorhatte zu bleiben, im letzten Moment zu gehen. Dieser Gedanke versetzte Dean einen Stich in der Brust. Cas hat ihn aus der Verdammnis gezogen und ihm geholfen die Folter zu vergessen, egal ob er nun auf der Folterbank lag oder er folterte.

Bis zum Nachmittag hatten die Winchester weitere Infos gesammelt und Aussagen eingeholt. Sam saß mit seinem Laptop am kleinen Schreibtisch. Hey,also es sind nicht nur Amerikaner, die verschwinden. Eh, dieser Kerl ehm Luigi Ponsi verschwand ganz plötzlich aus einer U-Bahn in Rom und eh und zur selben Zeit gab es einen Hagelschauer. Dean war ins Bad gegangen um sich frisch zu machen, da er bereits seit über 24 Stunden wach war. Er wusch seine Hände und sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Fliegen wir nach Rom? Sam lachte bei der Frage seines Bruders kurz auf.

Dean schloss die Tür vom Badezimmer um mehr Privatsphäre zu haben. Seine Gedanken kreisten mal wieder nur um das letzte Jahr. Er stellte sich viele Fragen, warum war er dort gelandet? Warum war Cas einfach so verschwunden, hatte Dean ausgeliefert und war 3 Monate lang weg? Aber vorallem fragte er sich wieso Sam nicht nach ihm gesucht hatte. Er erwartet nicht, dass Sammy ihn um jeden Preis wieder zurück ins Leben holen würde. Aber zumindest, dass er sich fragt wohin er verschwunden ist. Als er erfuhr, dass Sam einfach gegangen war und sich nicht einmal gefragt hatte, wo er sei, war er verletzt. Und es machte den Verrat von Cas auch nicht besser.

Dean nahm sich ein Handtuch vom Haken und trocknete damit sein Gesicht. Er erstarrte als er Cas im Spiegel sah. Er stand hinter ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Dean blinzelte, doch der Engel stand immernoch hinter ihm, er war diesmal noch nicht verschwunden. Dean ließ das Handtuch ins Wachbecken fallen und griff mit seiner rechten Hand nach hinten. Er umfassste das dreckige T-Shirt von Castiel. Also bildete er sich ihn nicht nur bloß ein, er war Wirklichkeit. Dabei ließ er ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Der Engel stand hinter Dean und sie schauten sich im Spiegel an.

Cas sagte nichts und machte auch sonst keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Dean zog ihn langsam zu sich nach vorne, wobei er jedoch nie den Augenkontakt unterbrach, da er Angst hatte sein Engel könnte plötzlich wieder weg sein. Dann drehte Dean sich um und beugt sich vor und zieht Cas gleichzeitig zu sich bis ihre Lippen hart aufeinander treffen.

Der Engel ist vollkommen überrumpelt und versteift sich. Als Dean auch nach ein paar Sekunden den Kuss immer noch nicht beendet gibt Cas sich ihm hin.

Er vertraut Dean. Er hat sich eine solch enge Verbindung zu Dean das letzte Mal gespührt als er ihn aus der Hölle zog. Castiel sehnte sich immer wieder danach, jedoch wurde ihm immer wieder klar gemacht, dass eine solch enge Beziehung zu den Menschen und Gefühle nicht gut seien. Sie würden ihn nur daran hindern die Befehle richtig auszuführen. Castiel war nie wie seine Brüder und das wussten sie auch. Er hinterfragte und verweigerte Befehle, aber ind den Augen seiner Brüder waren seine Gefühle die größte Sünde.

Das mit Abstand beste Gefühl waren Deans Lippen auf seinen. Um ihn herum gab es nur noch Dean, alles andere blendete er völlig aus, darunter auch Sams irritierten Ruf vom Schreibtisch und die Schritte.

Die Badezimmertür wurde von Sam aufgeschoben, mit den Worten Dean, Alter! Ich hab dir eine Frage geste-...ouh. Erst da löste sich Dean von dem Engel und sah ihm einige Sekunden in die Augen, bevor er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte. Cas' Gesicht war noch immer sehr nah an Deans.

Sam stand sprachlos im Türrahmen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und er bekam kein Ton raus. Castiel, der bis dahin noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, kam nun endlich zu seiner Begrüßung Hallo, Dean.

Dean schaute nun wieder zu dem Engel und in seinen Augen war Wut zu erkennen, Wo zum Henker warst du?!

Sam, der nun endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen schien fragte Habt ihr zwei euch grad...? Keiner der drei wusste so recht was sie sagen sollten, also entschloss sich Castiel dazu ganz formell weiterzumachen, wie es die Menschen auch taten, wenn sie nicht weiter wussten Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Sam.

Ehm, ja...hey. Dean der sich nun auch wieder zu fangen schien schlug vor ersteinmal aus dem Bad zu gehen, da es ja doch sehr eng war.

Dean setzte sich auf sein Bett bevor Sam mit seinen Fragen anffing Also, wie lange läuft schon was zwischen euch? Gab es das schon im Fegefuer?

Dean hat mich unvorbereitet getroffen.

Hey, hey warte mal. Ich dich unvorbereitet getroffen? Du warst doch derjenige der plötzlich hinter mir im Bad aufgetaucht ist. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist ungefragt in Privatsphären einzudringen., verteidigte sich Dean.

Du hast mich geküsst., darauf wusste selbst Dean keine Antwort.

Sam fragte noch einige Dinge über die Beziehung zwischen Dean und Castiel und er wollte ganz genau wissen was im Fegefeuer geschehen ist und wie Cas da wieder raus kam.

Als Sam endlich fertig war ging Castiel sich umziehen und waschen, was er natürlich auf himmlische Weise erledigte.

Am nächsten Morgen beendeten sie den Job und Cas zog mit den Jägern weiter. Vor dem Motel stoppte Sam seinen Bruder noch kurz und fragte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen Ihr seid jetzt also ein richtiges Paar, ja? Dean warf ihm daraufhin nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stieg in den Impala.

Wörter:1597


End file.
